


Laying it all on the Line

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [7]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has a much needed conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying it all on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

They had been up early that morning to see Mack and Madison off.  Horatio promised he would come to Seattle soon to visit and they planned on Madison coming to Miami for some time in the summer. Calleigh had stayed behind saying she would come home with Horatio later that day.  She hadn't wanted to leave him to travel home alone.

He'd gone swimming with Calleigh earlier and they were now curled up on the large hammock.  They had talked, cried, and he basically said everything he'd been holding back from her over the years.  She'd been pissed at him, called him a few choice names, smacked him a few times for his stupidity, but then she kissed him and moved on.  He only hoped when they got back later that night that his conversation with Speed would go as well, but he didn't have much faith in that. Speed's temper had a low boiling point and it had been simmering for a while now.

Calleigh was sound asleep and he was only half awake so the sound of a car pulling in didn't full register.  It wasn't until he heard the acidic comment of his lover that he came fully awake.

"I should have guessed you'd bed her. You always do when something major happens to either of you."

"Speed!" Horatio said waking Calleigh as he tried to get up and nearly sent them both spilling to the ground. 

When she gathered her wits and saw what was going on, she looked between the two men, seeing anger and confusion. She looked at Speed first.  "You are a bastard and maybe you should shut up and talk to him before you start calling anyone names," she told him refraining from hitting her friend. Looking back to Horatio, she said, "Remember what I said."

Horatio nodded at her and watched as she walked into his cabin.

"Pining after her already?"

He looked back at Speed and saw nothing but anger, but yet his lover was here no matter how angry Speed was at him.  "She was right, you are a bastard.  If you want to talk then stay, if you want to make assumptions and be pissed off at the world then leave.  We have nothing to talk about," he said with his hands at his waist but knowing the effect of his usual stance was lost considering he had a t-shirt and shorts on.

"You're serious aren't you?"  Speed said, surprised at Horatio's statement, it was the last thing he expected.

"Yeah, I'm serious.  I'm tired of trying to talk to you and not have you really listen.  There is more going on than you being pissed about Calleigh and we both know it."

"Yeah, it is more than about Calleigh but she was a perfect example of your lack of trust in me."

"That couldn't be further from the truth.  I do trust you. With my life."

"Bullshit Horatio. If you trusted me you'd have told me about Ray years ago. I wouldn't have to hear you slept with Calleigh from her. If you trusted me you'd let me in! But no, the great Horatio Caine has to keep everything to himself."

"Oh, you're a good one to talk. You keep as much to yourself as I do." Horatio countered. 

"I learned from the master..." Speed said sarcastically.

Horatio shook his head and turned to walk away. This wasn't going to get them anywhere and he quite frankly didn't want to fight with Speed. He never did, but especially not right now. Not when he was feeling raw inside. His conversation with Susan at the bar had unlocked the door and then Calleigh kicked it open leaving everything he'd been feeling far to close to the surface.

"Don't you walk away from me," Speed said grabbing Horatio's arm, pulling him back.

"What do you want from me?" Horatio asked, pulling out of Speed's grasp. He was frustrated with the whole situation.

"What do I want from you? I want a partner. I want a commitment. I want to know that what we have matters to you and that you won't just stop coming over one day.  I want you to let me in," Speed said stepping back.

"And being together for fifteen years doesn't tell you that I'm committed?"

"No, it just tells me I'm convenient and you don't have to put much work into us. Because God forbid you have to actually work at a relationship."

"This is getting us no where. If you want to really talk, we will but I won't fight with you," Horatio declared. 

"Oh, that's rich.  You won't fight with me. You lie to me, you keep things from me, you fuck the woman we both consider our closest friend and with your high standards, you won't fight with me. Bastard," Speed said, ready to strike Horatio.

Grabbing Speed's hand before it made contact, they pushed and pulled at each other. Their fight to gain control caused them to drop to the sand. A split lip from a misplaced elbow and few bruises later, they laid in a tangled heap. Amid their laughter and tears, Horatio looked up at Speed's now dirty face and ran his knuckles down his lover's cheek. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Me neither," Speed finally admitted, dipping his head to kiss Horatio lightly before pushing away and standing.  Holding a hand out to Horatio, he said, "Let's go talk."

Horatio took Speed's offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.  Together they walked back to the cabin.

Seeing the paper tacked to the door, Horatio pulled it off and opened the folded paper:

 

 _I arranged with Susan to rent a car to get back to Miami._

 _Admit you love each other and use this time to work things out_

 _I love you guys,_

 _Calleigh_

 _  
_

Horatio handed the note to Speed.  "What do you say we take her advice?"

"Yeah..." Speed said after reading the note.

Horatio sat on the step and patted the spot next to him.  He'd start his conversation with Speed in the same place he'd started it with Calleigh.


End file.
